henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Sister Twister, Part 2
Sister Twister, Part 2 is the twenty fourth episode of the fifth season of Henry Danger. It premiered on September 28, 2019 to an audience of 1.21 million viewers. Plot Piper is completely shocked that her brother is Kid Danger and soon figures out that Ray must be Henry's boss from Junk N' Stuff which Ray accepts. He tells Piper to make herself at home as he goes to his sprocket. Piper angrily asks Henry who else knows about his secret to which Henry says that no one else knows but this is quickly proven wrong by Charlotte, Jasper and Schwoz who show up. Piper recognizes Schwoz in all the forms he has disguised himself as in the show's history. Ray comes back with the memory wiper and is about to wipe Piper's memory, leading to a scuffle between Ray, Henry and Piper. Accidentally, Piper erases Ray's memories much to everyone's chagrin. Schwoz comes back again and they ask for his help on the matter. It is revealed that the machine was also capable of erasing Ray's memories as Schwoz specifically designed it to do so. Schwoz informs them that in order for Ray's memories to return, one of them has to travel Ray's brain and set up an electric pulse at his hypo-campus, which would make him regain his memories. Ray does not even know his own name thinking that Ray is someone else. Schwoz enlargens the Microscopic Navigational Capsule as Charlotte plots a course to Ray's hypo-campus. Jasper is instructed to take Piper home by Henry, which annoys them, only made worse as Jasper tries to tell Piper how HE found out Henry's secret. Henry soon realizes that Ray is missing and as they argue, agree to blame it on Jasper. Schwoz shrinks the capsule with Kid Danger in it. He is surprised that Henry is still alive after it after Handsy, the lovable Man Cave chimpanzee died for the same reasons. The capsule is then put in a drop of water and as Schwoz reaches in to put in in Ray's ear, Ray freaks out but Charlotte tricks him into staying put through his image on Charlotte's phone screen. As Jasper arrives at the Hart House, he realizes that he had not been talking to Piper but a friend of hers named Mandy who had earphones on and was paid 20 bucks to say"Yeah, No Way" every 30 seconds. Henry is in Ray's brain, navigating through it. He is instructed by Schwoz to press a pink button to set up the charge and it's only a matter of time before he reaches the hypo-campus. However, the buttons are all pink except that they are different shades making Henry very confused. Piper pops up at the back and presses the pink button. Henry, Charlotte and Schwoz are all shocked to find out that Piper is in the capsule after she ditched Jasper. Henry and Piper soon start arguing and as soon as they reach the hypo-campus, Piper pulls the emergency brake. Henry starts the charge after Piper directs him to the light blue button. Henry and Piper have two minutes to leave Ray's head since if the charge went off with them still in it, they would be trapped in Ray's head forever. However, their time is cut short after Ray drops Charlotte's phone and as he reaches for it, breaks the straps making him to fall. This bumps the capsule in Ray's head thus breaking the fuel tank making the fuel leak all over Ray's head. All of the buttons are blinking. Henry and Piper are in danger thus they start to panic. Schwoz instructs Henry to fix the fuel line. However, the suit designated to do this is too small for Henry but big enough for Piper thus Piper gets out of the capsule and quickly fixes the fuel line. Charlotte struggles to hold Ray still. Piper quickly grabs the steering and rapidly and impressively navigates the capsule to one of Ray's nostrils. Charlotte quickly uses a nose blower to get the capsule out of Ray's nostril, just in time for the charge to activate. Ray's memories return and Henry and Piper are still alive much to their happiness. A few hours later, Charlotte is explaining how they all worked together to restore Ray's memories but Ray is not paying attention due to his vanity. Jasper cleans up the capsule due to his failure in getting Piper home. Piper tells Ray that he has his memories back because of her with Ray retaliating that she is the reason she lost them in the first place. Ray and Piper start arguing until they get an emergency alert. Charlotte takes Jasper and Piper home with Piper saying that she is part of the team, much to Ray's annoyance. Henry gives Ray his phone and he looks at his reflection, completely ignoring the emergency call. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz Minor Cast *Yanellie Ireland as Mandy Quotes Trivia *This episode was originally titled Inside Job. **The title was similar to the SpongeBob SquarePants episode named "The Inside Job". *This is the third time a spacecraft is seen in Henry Danger, the first two being the Love Shuttle and the ISS in Space Invaders, Part 1 and Space Invaders, Part 2. *Piper mentions the events from Schwoz's previous encounters with her such as being the Italian Plumber from Sick & Wired, the neighbor from Germany in Henry's Birthday, the trebuchet guy from Broken Armed and Dangerous, and the guy who fell on top of her in JAM Session. *Ray says "I'm alright" instead of "I'm okay". *Jasper asking Piper and Charlotte if she wanted to know how he found out about Henry being Kid Danger starts out with the same opening as Henry with "It all just kinda happened..." *It's revealed that there was a chimpanzee that Schwoz accidentally killed. *It is unknown how Ray knows how to speak/understand people, as the guy in I Know Your Secret didn't know how to do anything after being memory wiped. It can be theorized that the memory wiper may have a different effect on Ray due to his unique physiology. *Piper's line "Yeah, that's gonna be a no from me, dawg." is a reference to a phrase Randy Jackson said on American Idol. *This is the eighth episode without any recurring characters. *Spaceship Navigation voice was played by Samantha Martin. Gallery Video Gallery Henry Danger "Sister Twister Part 2" promo - Nickelodeon Henry Danger Henry's Secret Slipped mini-marathon promo - Nickelodeon Saturday September 21 “Sister Twister” Part 2 + Brand NEW “All That” ✨ Henry Danger “Sister Twister” Part 2 All Sneak peeks part 2 Kid Danger’s BIGGEST SECRET Revealed to Piper ��Nick Kid Danger Travels INSIDE of Captain Man’s Head! Henry Danger Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes aired in 2019 Category:Episode Guide Category:Aired episodes